Old Friends
by danigrlco
Summary: They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. After years apart, what will happen when Caroline comes across Klaus in the city of love on Valentine's Day? spoiler alert: it's hot hybrid sex ;)


**AN: Yes i am posting a Valentine's Day drabble in July. 'But Dani', you might be asking yourself, 'why now?' Well believe it or not, this oneshot was nominated for Klaroline Award! No one was as surprised as me, but i figured i might as well post it here so it's easier to access. Enjoy!**

_A KC Valentine, just for you klarolineeuphoria!_

_What happens when Klaus and Caroline are reunited in the city of love?_

_It's been years since they parted ways. Neither expected to see each other, and certainly not here. They found each other by chance, and their long simmering passion for one another can not be contained**.**_

Caroline stood at her hotel window, gazing out onto the Parisian rooftops. She was surprised she held out as long as she did. But for some reason, the call had finally gotten to her. She'd left Mystic Falls years ago, that life long behind her. After her mom had died in a confrontation with a rouge vampire, Caroline had been unable to return. Being there just reminded her of everything she'd lost over the years. Even the good memories were too much. She even had trouble entering the woods are the Salvatore mansion after that fateful day with Klaus.

She didn't allow herself to think of that night to often. To do so was to invite feelings that Caroline had long since buried. She was over him. She had moved on. She reminded herself of this all the time, telling herself she could never give into him. She knew that once she did, that would be it. He would never let her go, and she wasn't confident she'd ever want to.

She tried to move on and forget about him. She had even dated. Ethan, a warlock she'd met in Budapest. They'd been together for two years. She had loved him. But then, things changed. They grew apart. He wanted children to pass his gift along too. She still wanted to see the world. They'd parted amicably, with promises to keep in touch. But she hadn't spoken to him in a while. Last she'd heard he was settled with two kids and an actual white picket fence.

She smiled at the thought, her eyes moving from the setting sun to the streets below. She could see the people wandering about, moving from here to there. There were street vendors selling flowers and everyone was dressed for a night on the town. Caroline found it ironic she was in the city of love without someone to share it with. She had no idea why she'd decided to come here now, of all times. Just the thought of stepping outside made her want to cringe.

With a shake of her head, she dispelled the negative thought, reminding herself she wasn't that girl anymore. 'Get it together Forbes,' she said to herself. 'No moping. You will go out and you will have fun." A club was just the ticket. She hoped being in the throngs of a hundreds of people would dispel the lonely feelings that had plagued her the last few months.

With a final glance she moved from the window to the bathroom to get ready for the evening. If she had remained at the window another moment, she might have seen a familiar figure making his way up the street.

* * *

Klaus was in a dark mood. The absolute last place he wanted to be was Paris on Valentine's Day. But his visit was a necessity. Rebekah was still refusing to speak to him. 'It had been four bloody years,' he thought, 'surely, by now, they should be back on speaking terms.' Alas, she was steadfast in her resolve to rid herself of him and Elijah for good. She'd left New Orleans after he'd used her for quote "the final time." She'd allowed herself to be taken in by a werewolf, yet again falling for a man's pretty words while ignoring his true character. Klaus had of course exposed the traitorous beast for what he was, before ripping out his heart and offering it up to her. She'd said nothing, simply shaking her head with a look in her eye Klaus knew he would never forget. Then she'd turned around and walked away. And he hadn't heard from her since.

He wasn't the only one she had cut off though. She never truly forgave her oldest brother for choosing the wretched wolf girl over her when they were both in danger. Elijah had tried to explain away his actions, claiming it was because of the baby. But once the trust was broken, it had proved incapable of being repaired. When she left that day, she'd left Elijah too. Klaus knew where she was of course. He would never be able to truly let her go. For whatever reason, he had refrained from pushing her though. Most of his decisions in the last few years had been tempered with a bit of restraint on his part. He didn't kill without thought to consequence; he'd learned to curb his anger in order to not lose control of situations. And in the very back of his mind, he knew the blonde vampire who was responsible for his change in attitude.

He thought about her often. Too often. In the dark of night, the only time he allowed himself to relax, he thought about her. He remembers her hair smelled like strawberries, and her skin had felt like satin. He can still remember the feel of sliding into her the first time, that long ago day in the Salvatore woods. He hadn't returned to Mystic Falls since, keeping his promise to her. He kept it because he had expected her to come to him. So far she had not graced him with her presence.

He didn't know why he was thinking of her now though. He was only in town for one thing, but his late arrival meant he was stuck here till tomorrow afternoon with nothing to do but sneer at the couples everywhere. He wanted to kill something, but would settle for feeding on a few people. There was club at the end of the street that would serve his needs nicely. Making his way towards the end of the block, he had no idea the turn the night would soon take.

* * *

Caroline entered the club to the throb of bass and drums. She felt the vibrations all the way from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. The beat did cause a pleasant throb in her center as well, making her clench along to the beat. She followed the hallway down turning right and finding herself front and center in the club. There was a bar right in the center, forming the shape of a circle. The dance floor formed a semi-circle around that, with booths and private tables set up around it. Taking a moment to take in the scene, she decided to start with a drink. Drink in hand, she sat with her back against the bar, facing the moving crowd. All of them seemed to be couples.

In fact, as she pursued the club, she took note that everyone seemed to be here with someone. Suddenly feeling dejected, Caroline turned back to the bar. Setting her drink down without touching it, she decided to find someone to feed on and then get out of there. She couldn't stand being around anyone suddenly. Thinking she would find someone in the restroom, she made her way towards the powder room. The last thing she'd expected to see when she pushed open the door was the original hybrid biting into the neck of a leggy red head.

* * *

The club was loud. The beat had settled into his bones the moment he'd entered. He had wasted no time looking for a victim. One major problem presented itself right away. It seemed everyone was here with someone and they were all attached at the hip. Klaus kept to the edge of the dance floor, waiting for an opportunity. One presented itself when a woman excused herself from her table. Klaus knew this was his chance. He might have had an easier time finding a meal somewhere else, but something about the look of sentiment of everyone's face had pushed him toward this.

He stayed in the shadows as he followed the woman towards the back of the club. He watched as she entered into the ladies room and, with a glance behind him to ensure no one had noticed him, he flashed into the bathroom behind her. His senses told him they were alone in the room. The red head stood in front of the mirror messing with her hair. He had a good view of her face, and he saw the moment she realized she wasn't alone. Before she could utter a word to him, he had her pushed up against a wall, catching her eye in order to compel her.

"Don't speak," he instructed her. "Don't move. Stay where you are." When he was sure she would comply, he gripped her head and arched it away, giving him unrestricted access to her carotid artery. His eyes turned yellow and both sets of fangs descended. Before he could go in for a taste, he heard the bathroom door open. Cursing his stupidity, he turned from the woman, prepared to confront and compel the interloper. The last person he ever expected to find was Caroline Forbes.

* * *

Caroline stood frozen, unsure what to do or say. To say she was surprised to see Klaus would be the understatement of the century. She took in the scene before her. Klaus had clearly compelled the woman he had pressed against the wall, but they're didn't appear to be anything sexual going on. If memory served, Caroline had seen her with a man in the club, so they hadn't come together. Caroline released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. In the next moment, she realized she was happy to see him. She had missed him. Suddenly, she was back in the Salvatore woods. She could feel his hands on her breasts, the sound of ripping and button popping still ringing in her ears all these years later. She felt her pussy clench at the memory of his shaft moving in and out of her.

Klaus's nostrils flared as the scent of her arousal filled the air. He still had the redhead pressed against the wall, shock and awe preventing him from moving. His initial reaction to her presence had been sadness. He was sad she was here, in Paris, without him. He wondered who she might be with, the thought turning his sense of sadness to one of anger. How dare she show her face here and now, when he wasn't prepared. The woman breathing brought him back to reality, and he had retort ready for when she no doubt laid into him for feeding on people. Then he caught a whiff of her essence. He was instantly hard, the redhead completely forgotten. Before he could compel her to leave however, Caroline started to move towards them.

Caroline wasn't sure what came over her. Maybe it was the shock of seeing Klaus, maybe it was the loneliness she been feeling. All she knew was that the Gods had seen fit to send this man to her now, and she wasn't one to let opportunities pass her by. Not giving herself time to overthink, she started moving towards Klaus and the other woman. Coming to a stop in front of them, she looked to Klaus first, and she saw the question in his eyes. Then she turned to the woman. She was pretty, though not a classic beauty. Caroline had learned to feed from the vain years ago, her control never wavering. She locked eyes with Klaus again, while grabbing the woman's arm. Bringing it to her lips, she planted a kiss on her wrist. Klaus watched as the familiar veins appeared beneath her eyes and her fangs became visible. His own eyes and fangs appeared again when she reared back and then sank her teeth into the woman. Klaus took a second to appreciate the sight of his Caroline feeding. He was sure he'd never been so turned on before in his thousand plus years. Not wasting another minute, he gripped the redheads other arm and mimicked Caroline's actions, sinking his fangs into her wrist and taking a long pull.

Their eyes stayed glued to one another. It was the single most erotic moment of Caroline's relatively young life. She thought she understood passion, and lust. But feeding with Klaus surpassed everything. She felt her body flush with arousal as the blood entered her system. Somehow she was able to pull her lips from the woman's wrist, Klaus pulling his lips away as well. Turning to catch their victim's eyes, she said, "I want you to forget you saw us. I want you to go find the man you came here with. I want you to take him home, and fuck his brains out." Caroline heard a growl to her left, and before things got out of hand, she pushed the woman off the wall and towards the door. Caroline followed her towards the door, locking it after the redhead left. Then she turned to face the original.

They both had blood on their lips and the bulge in his jeans was clearly evident. She knew he could see the arousal on her face as well. One minute they were standing ten feet apart, the next he had her pressed against the same wall the woman had been. This time though, no could mistake their embrace for anything but innocent. Their lips and tongues were fused together, and Klaus had threaded a hand through her golden locks. Thanking the powers that be that she'd worn a dress tonight, she thrilled at the feeling of his other hand moving up her thigh and under her hem. He gripped the back of her leg, bringing it flush to his hip, allowing him to settle his center against her. The pressure she'd been feeling was nothing compared to the sensation of his pelvis thrusting against her dripping core. It had been too long.

All rational thought left them at that point. Klaus flashed them from the wall to the counter, settling her down before reaching both hands under her dress and ripping her panties off. Her hands made for his belt, but her fingers faltered when his thumb found her clit, and two of his fingers thrust inside of her. She let out a moan, her task forgotten. Gripping his shoulders with her hands, she widened her legs, giving her better access. Her breathing became labored as his thrusting speed up, her eyes once again finding his. The look in his eyes is what sent her over the edge. It was the same way he'd looked at her all those years ago. It was the way he'd always looked at her. Awe, desire, and love all mixed together, filling her with a sense of rightness she had no idea she had been missing. The orgasm caused her toes to curl and her vaginal walls to clench, his fingers scissoring inside her. As she came down from her high, she wrapped a hand around his neck and brought his lips back to hers.

Where the first kiss had been rushed and frantic, this one was slow and sultry. She poured all the emotion she'd been harboring into the kiss. He removed his hand from her quim, her breath mixing with his when she exhaled deeply at the loss of his fingers. Pulling back he sucked both fingers into his mouth, her eyes widening at the action. Her hands returned to his belt, unbuckling it and unzipping him. Her hand traveled down past his waist line, grasping his rock hard prick and pulling it out. Shutting his eyes, he planted his hands on the outside of her thighs, allowing her a moment to stroke him. Up and down, her grip going from light to hard, they both groaned at the feeling. He felt her finger move over the tip of him, and he opened his eyes just in time to see her finger thrust into her mouth so she could taste him. He was done waiting.

His hands moved to backs of her thighs, pulling her till she sat at the edge of the counter. Aligning himself with her seeping twat, he thrust into her. They both held their breath at the sudden intrusion, their eyes once again connecting. Then he started to move. He dragged his cock slowly out only to pound back into her. Caroline rocked her hips forward, meeting his thrust with one of her own. One of his hands moved to her ass, palming a cheek. The other grabbed her by the neck, using his superior force to keep her head in place. She gripped the counter with one hand and his blonde curls with the other. Her gaze never wavered from his. There were no words, the only sounds they heard the slapping of flesh and heavy panting.

Caroline sat forward bringing her body flush against his. The new angle hit her nub just right, causing her to clench around him. Klaus almost spent right there, the only thing keeping him back was the knowledge she had yet to reach her peak. Redoubling his efforts, his hips pistonned back and forth, driving into her at inhuman speed. His eyes drifted to her neck, the call of her blood beckoning to him. She knew what he desired and she angled her head, inviting his bite.

Klaus did not hesitate. He hadn't tasted her in the woods, something he always regretted. He sunk his fangs into her neck. At the feel of his teeth, she came undone. She saw spots. Her whole body clenched in orgasmic bliss as Klaus continued to pump into her, prolonging the sensation. Caroline came to enough to turn her own lips to his neck. She licked the spot where is shoulder met his neck before clamping down. At the feel on her sweet lips on his own neck, the wolf inside him roared with delight. He jerked his hips two more times before emptying himself inside her. He released her neck, though she continued to take tiny sips as their bodies began to relax. She unlatched her jaw, placing a final kiss there before pulling back. The world began to intrude again. She became aware that someone was banging on the bathroom door, demanding to be let in.

His gaze held uncertainty, waiting for her to make the first move. She didn't know what was going to happen after tonight, if they were both at a point in their lives where were ready for this; for each other. But she did know she didn't want this to end yet. So she kissed him, a chaste peck on the lips, before pushing back slightly. He pulled out of her, the action causing her to groan. 'No,' she thought, 'we are definitely not done.' He tucked himself back into his jeans while she shook out her dress and grabbed her undies from off the ground. When she turned back to him, she walked over and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"Would you like to spend the night with me?" she asked.

"God yes, Love."

Grinning at how eager he sounded, she moved to open the door. He stopped her with a tug of his arm, and she looked back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Caroline."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Klaus."

**AN: I know, another one. Just a reminder, i have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. I would like to encourage everyone to head on over to tumblr and check out the nominations. There are some amazing writers in this fandom, and the noms and awards are a great way to find new ones!**


End file.
